Promotional pallets normally come in a single size, thus requiring the user to have an inventory of different sizes if he wishes to use different sizes in different situations. This can be remedied by having, as here, a pallet which is adjustable in size. Such a pallet must, however, have structural strength in all of its sizes in order to be practical; and it must have convenient method for displaying promotional material.
Shelving has been made to be adjustable to a limited extent, as shown, for example, in Squitieri U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,596 on "In-Store Display Having Variable Width." I do not believe, however, that such a structure has been used for promotional pallets, nor have pallets been foldable as well as extensible, to vary their size both in length and width.